


Desires

by Roxxane_bookdragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brief mention of Himuro Tatsuya, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, a little bit of plot if you squint, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxane_bookdragon/pseuds/Roxxane_bookdragon
Summary: Kagami is roped into another one of those boring company parties. However as luck would have it, maybe the night will take a turn for the good.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animesexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/gifts).



> A little something I wrote as a birthday present for my friend and thought I would share :)

Stuffy parties just weren't Kagami's forte. Even after all this time he wasn't used to the glitz, the overly formal dressup, socializing and of course the politics underneath all the glam. But guess this was just one of the things he didn't find particularly appealing about his job so he had learned to take it in stride. Like so many other things. 

"Kagami don't just stand there awkwardly in the corner, come join us," Alex said, as she made her way towards him and passed him a flute of champagne. 

She was smiling cheerfully, relaxed and happy to be in her element and Kagami couldn't help but be a little salty about it. He never really understood why his bosses insisted on him attending these balls when they had other charming social butterflies like Alex on their team who would happily swap places with Kagami right now. 

He had a sinking suspicion it was because they liked to see him struggling in suits and ties. 

"I am fine here," Kagami sighed, unconsciously loosening his tie. 

He caught Alex giggling at him from the corner of his eyes and pointed out accusingly, "You seem to be having a lot of fun. Are you drunk already?" 

Alex playfully rolled her eyes as she said, "Come on Kagami can't a girl let her hair down sometimes?"   
And added with a wink, "And no I am not drunk yet. I have yet to find someone cute to flirt with." 

Kagami scrunched up his nose at the information which earned him a playful slap on his arm. 

"They should have sent Tatsuya instead of me. He is better suited for parties like this," Kagami said, staring at people dancing with their partners. 

Alex followed his gaze and grinned, "Oh what I would give to see him drunk and dancing again." 

He too chuckled as the memory of the incident formed in his head. Suffice to say Tatsuya was cautious about drinking at parties since then.A waiter passed him carrying a plate of pies and he picked one up, his mouth watering at the delicious smell of fresh cream. 

At least parties like these came with exquisite food and free drinks. 

"Kagami," Alex whispered, an annoyed edge to her tone. 

"Hm? You want some?" Kagami said, passing some over to her.

Alex shook her head disapprovingly and said, "Are you seriously choosing pies over all these ladies eyeing you?" 

Kagami shrugged, shoveling some More in his mouth, "Are they?" 

"Don't pretend like you don't feel their eyes on you." 

Well Alex had a point. They weren't being subtle but he just wasn't interested. Or just didn't have the energy to put in the effort; at least that's what he kept telling himself anyway . 

"I even saw some guys making eyes at you." 

Kagami looked at her sceptically at that. He was well aware that guys hardly came onto guys openly at formal parties where their reputation was at stake, but he decided to not point it out. 

"What are you getting at Alex?" Kagami said when he noticed the sudden sharp gleam in her eyes. 

He followed her gaze and saw a woman making their way towards him. 

"I have a feeling she would like to have a dance with you so I will leave you guys be. Make sure you take good care of her like the bosses expect you to," she smiled, taking the remaining pie from his hands as she moved on to a group of women chatting near the bar. 

"Fuck the bosses," Kagami grumbled after Alex, loud enough for her to hear his disapproval. 

"I am sorry what was that?"  
  
A tinkling sound filled his ears as he gazed up to see an amused pair of eyes on him. 

He smiled sheepishly and made up an excuse that he was praising the lighting of the room. The woman's curiosity seemed to be placated by his poor excuse probably because her main concern was to get him to dance with her. 

And Kagami found himself agreeing partly because Alex was definitely watching him from her corner and also because he didn't have the heart to say no to such a small request. Secretly he also knew that he would be using this dance to cover for him when he leaves this party as soon as possible. 

They made their way to the dance floor as soon as the next song began. He felt the woman standing closer to him than strictly necessary and even if she was pleasant to look at, if he could say so objectively. But his mind was suddenly thinking about warmth from a hard body, passion in eyes so deep and blue it drowned him, a pang of longing hit him and suddenly the last thing he wanted to do was dance with a stranger. 

His steps must have faltered because the woman was eyeing him with concern and he passed her an assuring smile and they continued to sway to the beat. He tried to concentrate on the very real, living breathing person dancing with him and not on a ghost of memory when, suddenly, he swore he saw _that_ blue from the corner of his eyes.

Ignoring the probability that maybe it was his mind playing tricks on his, Kagami couldn't help but move his gaze to search for it again and he felt his heart lurching to a stop when his eyes met with piercing blue. 

He swallowed thickly, refusing to break the contact. He didn't want to lose that blue again in this faceless crowd of silk and ruffles . 

Kagami was so surprised and not so subtly thrilled at this new discovery that he must have stopped moving (or at least wasn't following the beat anymore), making the woman across from him clear her throat and nudge him lightly to grab his attention.

"Is something the matter?" 

"Um I remembered something. Sorry I have to go," he said, barely glancing at her, and started backing out of the dance floor towards the door where he saw Aomine disappear just now. He just knew the other wanted him to follow him when he was being so deliberate about it 

He usually hated doing what Aomine wanted him to do but right now he needed to escape this party so why not. Or at least that's what he told himself.

________

The night outside was quieter, a little chiller than the heated interior and Kagami made his way towards the all too familiar back facing his way. It was like he could recognize that back even in a crowd. 

"What are you doing here?" Kagami said as soon as he reached him and placed himself right next to him. He was probably standing a little closer than needed but Aomine was still holding his posture against the railing, completely unaffected by the distance. Or lack thereof. 

"Just passing by" 

Kagami raised his eyebrows at Aomine skeptically. "Are you following me?" 

"I thought you were the one who followed me outside," Aomine drawled, still staring outside and not meeting the gaze of his companion. 

Kagami felt frustration licking underneath his skin at the fact that Aomine was behaving so casually like he just hadn't up and dropped off the face of the earth for the past few months and showed up at a formal Agency party of all places. 

Also he kind of (a hell lot) hated the fact that Aomine just wasn't looking at him. 

"You do realize it wouldn't be good for you if someone recognized who you are right?" Kagami said, looking around the hallway to confirm that they were in fact alone. 

At that, Aomine finally turned to face him with a smirk, "Are you worried about me Kagami?" 

Kagami felt his face heat up and scoffed, "Like hell Ahomine. I just don't want to get in trouble if anyone sees me talking to you." 

He saw annoyance flicker behind Aomine's gaze before he sighed and moved closer to him. 

"Kagami.. I just had to leave for a while until things settled. I tried to contact you but it was too risky." 

His gaze roved across Aomine's face, on the tired lines of his face before settling on his eyes which looked bright and shone pleased that he was here right now. And not hiding about and doing whatever he had been doing for the past few months when he had to go underground. 

Kagami stopped himself before his imagination ran away from him and conjured up precarious situations that Aomine had to deal with, it made him feel anxious and helpless and he had already been doing an unhealthy amount of that for the past few months when Aomine was gone. But the blunette is here with him, right now, so close to him and Kagami shouldn't hold back anymore, right? 

So he pulls Aomine closer and plants a kiss on his lips. 

Kagami would like to think that he was planning for a quick peck but it was never a quick anything with the both of them and he practically melted in relief when Aomine closed his arms around him and kissed him back in earnest. He couldn't stop pleased moans from escaping his lips and Aomine just devoured it all greedily like he was hungry for it, his tongue reacquainting itself to Kagami's taste. 

They pulled back. Arms still holding each other, bodies warm. Breaths mingling. 

"Let's get out of here." 

"Finally," Kagami sighed, both of them grinning as they made their way into the cool spring night. 

_____

It was a short drive to Kagami's place or at least it felt short to Aomine who wouldn't have mind sitting there for a while longer and stare at Kagami as he drove, occasionally fiddling with his tie, the resulting annoyance making him grin. He knew Kagami was never one to dress up in stuffy suits if he had a choice and really he himself prefers Kagami in casual tees or shorts, which in itself was a rarity considering Kagami had to be suited up for his work most of the time and Aomine considers himself lucky that he gets to see Kagami off guard in casual clothes like they were both normal people living normal lives. 

It felt intimate too, the few times they would hang out to play ball or do things normal people take for granted and not have to worry about guns or life-or-death situations. He hated that he viewed this familiarity with Kagami as intimate, that it made him soft. Actually he wouldn't mind making a habit of it (if he looked inside him deep down he even craved it to some extent) but it would mean associating Kagami with him which would put the redhead in danger one way or another.

Not like Kagami couldn't take care of himself if push comes to shove but he didn't like thinking about the odds when Kagami was concerned. He just couldn't risk him. 

Somebody once called him Aomine _the monster_ Daiki, that he could never care for another human being and that was his biggest strength. They said it made him invulnerable. And Aomine kept up the illusion by hiding under the cloak of invulnerability but of course it came crashing down like it was meant to some day. And of course it was in the form of one Kagami Taiga but goddamn he had no idea destruction could be so beautifully breathtaking. It was the destruction of the center of his life so far and in the blink of an eye it was replaced by Kagami. Somehow caring for Kagami became his new strength but this time it wasn't a mere illusion. 

"You are thinking about something, don't hurt your brain," Kagami said, flashing Aomine a grin. 

"Shut up." Aomine huffed, pretending to be annoyed at having been caught in his musings. The silly grin still played on Kagami's lips so he couldn't help but add, "I was just trying to decide if I wanted to fuck you in this suit or without it because they both sound equally hot." 

"You are still such a pervert," Kagami said, cheeks flushed red even in the dim lights coming in from the streets outside. 

Aomine shrugged with a grin. He would take being called a pervert over a sap any day. 

________

" _Shit,"_ Kagami groaned, his head knocking against the wall as Aomine roved his hands over his body making pleasure seer up his body in heated waves. "Ao.. _Fuck_ at least let us get in first."

"What if we fucked right here, Kagami?" Aomine groaned urgently against his neck, moving his hand to touch him through his pants. "You are so fucking hard already." 

A dark glint flashed in Kagami's eyes making Aomine's breath hitch in pleasure. Before he could ravage Kagami some more, he reversed their position and now Aomine was pressed up against the wall, his boner practically aching to be touched with Kagami's impressive show of strength. 

"But first I want to suck you off Aomine," Kagami whispered and knelt down in front of him, making quick work of his pants. 

He was still in disbelief that Kagami agreed to his spur of the moment whim to fuck outside and it must show on his face because Kagami was all smug about it as he pulled his throbing member out of his underwear. 

"Fuck I have missed you so much," Kagami whispered, placing a kiss on his engorged head before wrapping his hot mouth around it.

Aomine's heart fluttered and his knees almost buckled with the rush of warmth at the whispered confession. He quickly grabbed Kagami's hair to gain some control of the situation and made the other look up at him knowing that the redhead enjoyed the eye contact. 

Kagami groaned as he licked and sucked and basically made a sloppy mess on Aomine's dick while Aomine kept a firm hold on him, focused on not losing control while breathing hard in pleasure with barely surpassed groans. 

"I have corrupted you Kagami," Aomine let out a hoarse laugh, guiding his mouth a little faster now and almost losing control when Kagami moaned so lustfully around his cock even as he choked up a little on it. 

Kagami couldn't believe how much all of this was turning him on. Plus the fear of getting caught was thrilling him to his bones. He really shouldn't be surprised considering he couldn't help himself around Aomine just as much as Aomine couldn't help himself around him either. And they both knew it by now. 

Aomine suddenly touched Kagami's clothed cock with his foot making him moan loudly at the much needed friction, eyes wet with pleasure and hips thrusting wantonly for more. 

" _Fuck_ look at how pent up you are just by sucking me off," Aomine groaned, pressing against Kagami's cock with intent now. He couldn't get enough of how sexy Kagami looked when he was this turned on and blushing to his roots. 

But he liked unraveling Kagami just as much as Kagami unraveled every part of him without even trying. 

"Are you gonna cum just by sucking me off?" Aomine said, bucking his hips into his throat. 

Kagami closed his eyes to gain some semblance of control because he was so fucking turned on he could cum right here right now but Aomine wasn't having any of that and jerked his head back up again to make him stare right into his eyes. 

"You are sucking me so good _shit.._ Your slutty mouth is so good," Aomine cursed, eyes widening as Kagami continued sucking hard while also flicking on his head vigorously. " _fuck.. Fuck.._ Cum with me.. For me." 

His hips moved erratically as he emptied himself down Kagami's throat making Kagami cum in his pants at the same time while rutting against Aomine's foot and watching his blissed out face before pulling his mouth off his softening dick. 

A content smile lit Kagami's face seeing Aomine take a while to gather his breath. 

"Come here," Aomine said, pulling Kagami up to a standing position after catching his breath and pressed a deep kiss against his mouth, not caring about the fact that this mouth had just been around his dick. 

He wants to taste everything that is Kagami, he knows he can never get enough. It's not like he can get mad about it when Kagami tastes so good. 

"Taiga let's fuck," he said, pulling back from the kiss. 

A shiver ran down Kagami's spine at the raspy sound of his name from Aomine's lips and he bit it teasingly, whispering,"Bed first." 

______

They crashed into the apartment, stumbling towards the familiar bedroom and then on the big bed in a flurry of heated kisses and clothes being discarded all over the floor. They pulled back for air which prompted Aomine to glance around the all too familiar bedroom.

He didn't know what to think about the fact that this place seemed more home-like compared to his actual apartment. But he found himself not caring because he associated this place with Kagami and that gave him a reason to keep returning back to it (something which he hardly found with other places or things or people for that matter). 

Even after all this time he felt his breath hitching when he glanced down to see Kagami already stretched out on the bed, in all his naked glory and his eyes beckoning Aomine while speaking of all sorts of mischieves.

Aomine made short work of his clothes, earning a laugh from Kagami at his frantic pace. Well Aomine wasn't one to let Kagami laugh at his expense so he shut him up by turning him around on his stomach. 

" _ Fuck,"  _ Kagami cursed at the sudden movement while turning his head back to glare at Aomine, equal parts turned on and annoyed at being manhandled. 

Passing a smug grin at him, Aomine kneeled between his thighs and began placing soft, wet kisses along the muscles of his sexy back. His lips inadvertently paying tender attention to old knife scars and bullet wounds. He was in awe at how they somehow still managed to enhance the beauty of his already breathtaking body. 

Kagami sighed and shivered at the fluttering sensations, his body relaxing in bliss until Aomine suddenly gripped his thighs greedily, spreading them, before moving onto his ass and spanking it lightly. 

"Seriously I can never get used to them," Aomine said, awe dripping from his voice as he met his gaze. 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes even though he was suddenly feeling very hot and short of breath with steaming lust. Eye contact with Aomine was becoming increasingly difficult. 

"You are such a pervert," he whispered, when he felt Aomine's mouth lightly biting his ass cheeks just as wet, lubed fingers teased his exposed entrance and he couldn't hold back a loud gasp. 

"And you are enjoying it like a pervert," Aomine said as he began playfully sucking on his ass, his inner thighs, while never letting his tongue slip where Kagami really needed it. He knew how much Kagami loved being made a mess of and Aomine just happened to love making a mess out of him.

It didn't take long to reduce Kagami to whimpers, his thighs shaking in pleasure as he was basically fucking himself on Aomine's fingers at this point. Which just wasn't enough and he needed more. 

And he knew that Aomine knew he needed more, so when he was  _ this _ close to shoving Aomine's tongue between his ass forcefully in frustration, the other finally decided to fuck him with his tongue and fingers. 

"J-Just fuck me already," Kagami moaned, making Aomine's already painful erection hurt. He increased his movements inside Kagami before suddenly pulling back completely and leaving him empty when he felt him shuddering almost to a close. 

"Taiga spread yourself for me," he said, breathing heavily with sexual urgency and almost coming on his hands while rolling on a condom, at the sexy and rare sight of Kagami presenting himself for him. The scene further enhanced by his red eyes looking fucked up with lust, cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen. 

"You are so fucking sexy  _ fuck.. "  _ Aomine said as he penetrated his stretched hole. 

" _ Ngh  _ Daiki yeah.." Kagami moaned at the fullness spreading him. 

The name falling from Kagami's lips caused a thrill to spike in his blood and he was so so close and he could tell from the short, breathless groans coming from the one beneath him that so was he and he decided to let himself lose control. 

Gripping Kagami's hips he began pounding into ass with vigour, pounding away his pent up frustration, his need for Kagami.. 

He needed to feel Kagami. He needed to fill Kagami. He needed to kiss him. He needed to devour him.. Needed to devour into Kagami. 

Aomine found himself leaning on Kagami's back while guiding his head sideways to kiss him as he reached his completion. While his other hand wrapped around Kagami's cock to help him reach his completion too, side by side, with each cum slicked stroke. 

That night they held each other intimately kissing and touching. Their eyes shut, bodies warm and sweaty, lips sealed together as one as they slowly drifted off in post orgasmic bliss. Both of them silently wishing for the night to stand still because mornings always brought seperations whether they liked it or not. 

________

Kagami woke up to sunlight peering through the blinds but thankfully his sensitive eyes were shielded from it for the most part. It was probably late morning already but he was so comfortably warm that he really didn't want to get up just yet. 

Bits and pieces from last night formed into his sleep hazed memory and he lazily felt the space beside him for Aomine. Only to meet with an empty, cold bedside. 

A frown settled on his lips as he tried to remember if last night even happened or if it was all a vivid dream. But the fact that he was naked, body slightly aching was proof enough that it definitely happened. 

He gingerly turned around to face an empty but crinkled space beside him which cemented the fact that yes Aomine was with him last night. But now he's gone. And he really shouldn't be surprised after all this time. 

Aomine hardly ever stuck around for more than a few hours at a time before disappearing, sometimes for shorter periods and sometimes for months and months. But he almost always returned back to Kagami, which was a relief but didn't serve to make it any less frustrating. 

But it was what it was.

Kagami liked to believe that if they were normal people with normal jobs and not working for two rival camps then he would have woken up this morning to Aomine's arms around him, just the way they had fallen asleep. Then he would have probably whipped something up for the two of them or knowing their _appetites_ for each other they might have had few rounds of morning sex followed by lots of basketball at the street court or just watched reruns of old basketball games, if they were feeling particularly lazy.

The point is Aomine would be here with him and not somewhere far off risking his life for an agency (which was kind of hypocritical because he did the same thing) that doesn't even care about him as long as he keeps their bloody hands clean. Kagami's not one to think about grossly domestic stuff and blame their career choices for basically being a hindrance to everything at this point but he gets bitter and lonely when he wakes up alone on mornings like this after a night spent in Aomine's warm embrace. 

He buries all his wishful thinking deep inside him as he stretches up slowly and picks up discarded clothes from the night before. Surprisingly Aomine had left behind his clothes and a quick survey of his wardrobe made it clear that he had instead taken one of his jackets and a pair of jeans and shirt. A small smile creeped up on his lips when he imagined Aomine wearing his clothes. It fit him like they were his own, probably a little baggy around the chest which he felt secretly added to his overall charm. 

After changing the sheets and making his room semi presentable, Kagami goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat when he finds a mug of coffee and what looks like a healthy amount of waffles? already waiting for him on the coffee table. A large grin breaks on his face and he can already feel his spirits rising as he hurriedly takes a seat so he could start eating already. 

There was also a small note lying beside the waffles in familiar Katakana which read:

_ I would say you looked so cute while sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake u up but it was mostly because your grumpy ass would have killed me for disturbing your sleep so early. Enjoy breakfast made by me. Love u, Bakagami.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews are always appreciated ^^


End file.
